OS:Aléas de la vie
by klm50
Summary: Recueil de différentes os mignonnes et drôles sur les différents personnages d'Harry Potter.


OS: Aléas de la vie

Genre:Romance/Humor...

Note:

Bonsoir, comme dit dans le petit résumé ceci est un recueil d'Os , qui me vienne à tous moment , quand je lis un livre , fais mes devoirs etc. Donc la publication ne sera pas forcément très régulière, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plairont .

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient totalement à J.K Rowling, sauf ces petites histoires sortit tous droits de mon imagination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1er OS : Punition

-Ah ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Cria une voix masculine paniquée

-Hum...Draco c'est un vélo arrête de courir , il na va pas te manger ! S'exclama un jeune métis exaspéré.

-Mais regarde , il a deux cornes énormes et un cri strident ! Gémis Draco.

-C'est pas vrai , que t'ai-je fais Merlin, pourquoi me punir ainsi?Oh grand Merlin persécuteur , ton fiel me laisse un goût âcre au fond de la gorge ! Murmura dramatiquement le métis.

Tirant son soit- disant meilleur ami vers la pelouse , meilleur ami qui alla s'écraser par terre la main en plein ...dans une crotte de chien.

-Oups ! Souffla Blaise , un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

Le pauvre blond avait la bouche ouverte telle une carpe, regardant sa main bêtement et balbutiant une phrase incompréhensible.

Ayant pitié de lui et surtout pour ne pas se faire remarquer , Blaise le redressa sur ses pieds,et le dirigea vers des toilettes publiques se trouvant à proximité . Bien que cela le dégoutta , il essuya les mains d'un Draco nouvellement transformé en imbécile à bouche ouverte, heureusement que les toilette possédait du papier .La cuvette se retrouva alors baptisée par la défécation canine , - mais vu la propreté du lieu , un peu de plus de changerait rien.

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau sembla réveiller Draco qui sortit en courant , aussi blanc qu'un linge.

Interloqué , son ami le suivit :

-Mais pourquoi tu est sorti aussi rapidement ?

-Parce tu es un grand malade , tu m'as fais entrer dans un monstre géant à l'haleine de Troll.

Puis se tournant de l'autre côté , vers la rue bondée, sa respiration s'accéléra, il s'accrocha à Blaise comme si un troupeau d'Hippogriffe fonçait à toute allure vers lui.

-Pourrais-tu me lâcher le bras .Siffla le métis. Là tu me plantes légèrement , mais alors vraiment très légèrement les ongles dans le bras !

-Blaise ! Répondis Draco sans faire attention à sa remarque, C'est ça des vorftures ?! Regarde toutes ces personnes, je n'en ai jamais vu autant de toute ma vie, regroupaient sur un si petit bout de terrain !

Bon c'était vraie que la rue était en travaux et provoquait donc un bruit atroce . Les habitants de Londres se pressaient de tous côtés, se marchant presque dessus ,mais rien extraordinaire pour lui , Draco devait vraiment sortir plus souvent de son manoir perdu au fin fond de la Grande Bretagne comme un ermite solitaire , et surtout s'ouvrir au monde Moldu.

-Ah ! Ne me touche pas ! Cria le principal sujet de ses pensés

Croyant qu'il parlé de lui Blaise commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester , mais visiblement , il ne parlait pas à lui mais à un enfant qui venait de lui rentrer dans les jambes.

-Tu n'as pas apprit les bonnes manière petit moucheron tout collant , lâche moi maintenant !

- Mais arrête, tu ne vois pas que tu vas le faire pleurer et puis tout le monde nous observe donc calme toi et respire calmement !

Soudain un bruit d 'éternuement suivit de reniflement se fit entendre , baissant simultanément les yeux les deux amis contemplèrent la tâche de morve étalée sur le pantalon de Draco.

-Beurk ! Mais ça va pas est-qu'il y a marqué « mouchoir géant» sur ma tête ou sur une quelconque parti de mon corps ?!

-Voilà maintenant tu l'as fais pleurer !Tu es content de toi j'espère ?

L'enfant parti en courant dans les bras d'une femme , qui les regardait comme une lionne prête à se jeter sur eux.

-Je crois qu'on ferait bien de partir , et vite ! S'écria Blaise.

Ils rejoignirent un banc assez éloigné et s'assirent dessus.

-Dis- moi quand cette punition, prendra fin ?Soudain reprit il au bord du gouffre. Blaise , je te jure que je voulais pas détruire ta félevision et je n'y toucherais plus jamais !

-Ça c'est sûr puisqu'elle est casée , mais je pense que pour aujourd'hui , tu as assez souffert.

Ils se levèrent pour partir vers une ruelle déserte, Blaise pouvait lui pardonner maintenant, surtout quand une fiente de pigeon était étalée sur le dos du blond.


End file.
